Those things you do
by Neptunes Tears
Summary: Gelphie fluff Oneshot. Elphaba notices things about Glinda that she might have over looked before, but realizes she would miss without.


**Authors Notes:**

Just a Gelphie one shot that I was inspired to write. I decided to post it. Hope you'll like it :)

--

On the outside, Elphaba Thropp seemed cold, gruff and well -disinterested- unless it was something that was rectangle and whose name began with 'b' and ended with 'k'.

However, the green girl was actually very observant; She had to be. It was practically a necessary skill since birth, as her skin gave her much hardship throughout her life.  
She had since a very early age, learned to watch.

She knew when to talk or be silent, when to disappear, or when to be noticed. Wether or not she always choose to follow her instincts (for she got herself quite a reputation for being anything but outspoken) Elphaba had a trained eye to detect, dissect, and categorize everything in her life..

Well, not everything, but let's not get into that mess right now.

To put it bluntly, she had learned to pick up on even the tiniest hints of change in her environment; Most of the time, when it was needed, this skill was very useful. But to be around the restless, the ever changing, ever _animated_ people; Well then it became very troublesome, especially but not excluding, when she was trying to mind her own business and read or study.

Like right now.

Elphaba winced.  
She sighed.  
She changed positions, she counted to ten, she held her breath and still..

The green girl glanced over at her golden blonde haired roomie who was humming softly, pretty petite laquored nails flipped pages of a magazine(about the closest to a book she would read) and she swung her legs which were crossed at the ankle as she did so.  
Not only this, but Elphaba's keen scenes caught the tiniest motion of her pretty pink mouth; biting, releasing, biting, releasing. It was an absentminded action, maybe out of boredom or habit; But it made Glinda's mouth all the more pouty and perfect for..

For what?

Elphaba closed her eyes shaking her head.  
She cleared her throat.  
She tried to pick up her book, but alas, it was upside down..

And however Blonde Glinda seemed though, she wasn't completely dense. It doesn't take a genius to notice someone reading upside down. And catching sight of her green roomie acting funny, well it was peculiar indeed.

"What's wrong with you? You have the oddest expression." Glinda proclaimed amused and considered closing her magazine for something far more entertaining; Elphaba flustered.  
Elphaba blinked slowly and looked at Glinda as though she were the one who were strange. "You.."

Glinda rolled her eyes and closed her magazine after all, more bored with it then she had imagined. This only caused her legs to swing more, her feet to point as though in dance. Elphaba twitched.

"Can't you ever hold still?" She asked, more in wonder then genuinely irritated. To this Glinda only bounced more, as though she were in song.

"Do I bother you, Miss Elphaba?" Glinda asked all too innocently. She had that look in her eye that told Elphie that if she were to keep asking such questions, the blond would rise and make her dance right along with her. And so, Elphaba changed the subject very quickly.

"Never mind." Elphaba stretched, tossing her book onto her bed and slipped into her 'mud stumpers'', as Glinda so lovingly called them.

"I'm going out.. for ice cream." Elphaba hesitated and took a few seconds longer to tie her laces, which went past her blonde friend. She tried to work up enough courage to continue her sentence, but it wouldn't be the first time, and so-

"Oh, can I come, Elphie?" Glinda smiled and stood smoothing out her dress and flipping her hair. Elphaba hid a blush and nodded smiling a little.

"Are you sure you're up for the risk? You know I'm too good to just buy it at the cafe.. I was going to sneak some out of the kitchens." Elphaba hardened her face ready for the ridicule but once again she was surprised.

"Really?.. Well, I suppose by now you know what you're doing. I'm in!" Glinda said smirking a little to Elphaba's apparent shock.

"What? You think I'm such an innocent about things like this?" Glinda winked and got the door, strolling out.

Elphaba could only shake her head and smile softly in wonder. It was these little things that she loved about Glinda, however much they would bother her at times; She would miss them, she realized.

"Hey, wait up!" Elphaba called, walking fast to catch her blonde friend by the hand as they made their way to the kitchens.


End file.
